


Bad Dreams

by bloopy_moons



Series: Play Again || Derp Crew One Shots [4]
Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But no one dies, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "What's the matter?"Or, the one where John had a bad dream and Chilled just wants to make sure he's okay.





	Bad Dreams

" _What's the matter_ _?_ " Chilled asked softly.  They were at a dinner with the guys, the group of them talking amongst their selves as they waited for their deserts to arrive. Under the table Chilled held John's hand, his thumb comfortingly running across the back of his knuckles. John blinked, refocusing after zoning out again.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to zone out again..," John replied awkwardly. He half smiled at Chilled who stared at him for a few moments before smiling back. He turned back to face the others just as the waitress placed his pie in front of him.

"Here's to Derp Fitness," he said sarcastically before each of them took a bite of their food.

XXX

Dinner was over and each of them headed to their own vehicles to drive home. Chilled sat in the driver's seat, John next to him, and they drove off. The car ride was quite, the radio turned up just enough to hear it but low enough so you couldn't actually hear what was being sung. Chilled's eyes stayed on the road, though, out of the corner of his eye he could see John looking at him again.

It was the same look he'd been giving him all day. His eyes were glossy, as if he wasn't actually there, as he watched Chilled closely.  The look almost felt like he was expecting Chilled to turn to dust and fly out of the window.

Chilled placed his hand on John's knee, rubbing it gently. John blinked, the glossiness fading away but leaving concern still on his features.

"You okay? You've been gone all day," Chilled asked softly as he paused at red light. John placed his hand on top of Chilled's, holding it as he sighed. He watched as the light turned green before opning his mouth to reply.

"I just... I didn't sleep well last night. Bad dream," John glanced over at Chilled. Chilled frowned, his eyebrows narrowing in concern.

"Do you want to tal-"

"You died."

Chilled quickly glanced over at John who was using his free hand to wipe away tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"Oh, John," Chilled said softly, he pulled into a parking lot and turned the car off so he could pull him into an hug.

"Sorry, it's, it's dumb I know but I, but I watched you  _die_  and couldn't, I didn't  _do_  anything and I'm afraid that you'll just, you'll just disappear and I find out that, that  _this_  is a dream or s-something and I can't, I  _can't_   lose you, -and, -and," John spoke fast between sniffles and a hiccup. Chilled rubbed his back and he held him close as he cried.

"It's okay John, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, even if you want me to I'm not leaving," John laughed softly at that before pulling away from Chilled's hug.

Chilled reached over, wiping tears off of John's cheeks, each of them smiling goofily at the other.

"I swear John," Chilled began softly, "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon, alright?" He pressed his lips against John's. John humed a sound of aknowledgement and Chilled pulled away. He wiped the last few tears out of John's eyes before moving to restart the car.

"I say we get home, grab all the blankets we can, pop some popcorn, and laugh at a bad movie or something. What about you?" Chilled asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I would love to,"


End file.
